Rose Chapman
Rose Chapman is a human in Detroit: Become Human. She lives with her son Adam Chapman on her Farm outside Detroit. She secretly sympathizes with deviant androids and helps smuggle them across the border to Canada. Biography Pre-game Rose was born on March 31, 1993. At some point, she married a man, and their son, Adam, was born on August 5, 2013.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery They had a farm where they grew and sold vegetables. In 2036 (two years before the game,"Midnight Train") her husband died of cancer. In 2037 (one year before the game), the first android arrived at Rose's Farm. Rose hid him for a while, but he wanted to cross the border to Canada; he was shot dead in the attempt. Rose then began purposefully helping deviants, hiding them and helping them escape further and to Canada. Rose has a brother that in 2038 lives in Ontario, Canada."Crossroads" Midnight Train Kara and company arrive at Rose's house, asking for help. She decides to help Kara, Alice, and Luther, who desperately want to cross the border. Her son, Adam is worried that the police will arrest Rose and himself, for all of this business with deviant androids. Rose invites the group into her house, where she finds out that Alice is running a cold. She tells Kara that they can stay in one of her free rooms upstairs while she makes Alice some food and finds her some medication. Later, Kara finds out that Rose is hiding other androids at her house. Kara talks with Rose about crossing the border and Rose tells her that it will be very hard to cross the border with the android revolution going on, but Kara insists, and Rose leaves to find some help. While she is gone, the house is visited by a police officer looking for androids and it is up to Kara to hide all the evidence. After the police officer leaves, Rose returns and informs the group that they will leave that night. Crossroads Rose drives Kara, Alice and Luther (depending if Luther was sacrificed in Midnight Train) to Jericho. She tells the group that they will find help there and leaves. Battle for Detroit If Kara makes it to the bus terminal with Alice and Luther (depending if Luther was sacrificed in Midnight Train or Crossroads) and returns the lost tickets, Adam spots them and guides them towards Rose and her car. She tells them that she has found a smuggler that will help them cross the border, over the river. As they reach the river, Rose pays the smuggler for the boats and says goodbye to Kara, Alice and or Luther. She and Adam head for their car as the androids prepare to make the crossing. If Kara takes the lost tickets from a family, boards the bus and makes it to the border, she sees Rose in line at the Canada Border Inspection Station. The outcomes for this ending can vary, see more at Battle for Detroit: *Kara meets with Rose in the restroom and can question her on a variety of subjects. According to Rose, she is moving to her brother's out of fear that someone will turn her into the authorities for aiding deviants. Kara can optionally ask Rose to take care of Alice if she does not make it. **Outside the restroom, Kara can speak with Adam, whose response differs on whether Markus led a violent or pacifist revolution. If Markus is a pacifist, Adam will finally agree with his mother that androids are alive and deserve freedom, putting a smile on Rose's face. Appearance Rose is seen wearing a warm, light blue vest, a checkered, light pink and blue shirt and a blue, long sleeve shirt underneath. She also wears a charm around her neck. Personality Rose lives with her son Adam on a small farm in the suburbs of Detroit. When her husband died suddenly of cancer, Rose had no choice but to fend for her son and herself, continuing to operate the small family farm to meet their meager needs. Rose also helps deviants seeking to cross the border, seeing them as slaves fleeing oppression who must be protected at all costs. Chapters *Midnight Train *Crossroads *Battle for Detroit (determinant) Behind the scenes *Rose Chapman is portrayed by Dana Gourrier, who provided her likeness, the voice acting and performance capture. **In dubbed versions Rose's voice was acted by: Véronique Augereau (French), Laura Torres (Latin American Spanish), Claudia Urbschat-Mingues (German), Anastasia Lapina (Russian voice), Olga Cano (European Spanish), Kaori Yamagata (Japanese), Lidia Sadowa (Polish voice). Quotes * "These past few weeks we've seen... More, and more... I don't know what's going on... But something's happening..." * "Adam and I, we've just been trying to scrape by... We grow vegetables to sell at the market... We'll never be rich, but there's always food on the table." * "It's probably safer for you to stay here until things settle down." * "Adam, we've already talked about this!... They're not machines! They're alive!" * "Don't mind him... Sometimes he just boils over... It's been hard since his dad passed away... But he's a fine boy!..." Notes *In concept art, Rose was conceptualized as an older, slim white woman. *All her appearances are determinant. *Rose shares some similarities with the black abolitionist and political activist, Harriet Tubman. **They both help slaves and have a complex plan to free those who want to be free. *Rose is one of the single parents in the game, the others being Todd Williams, Carl Manfred and Caroline Phillips (determinant). Gallery . Rose_PSN_avatar.png|Rose's PSN avatar. Rose Chapman Extras Gallery.png|Extras Gallery: "Rose Chapman". Adam and Rose Artwork.jpg|Rose in Artwork. Rose Midnight Train Artwork.jpg|Rose in garden Artwork. References de:Rose Chapman ru:Роуз Чепмен Category:Humans Category:Females